Mientras el Cielo Llora
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke se topa a Hinata bajo la lluvia... ¿Qué lo ha obligado a detener su marcha? Una historia donde la lluvia es más que un suceso natural.
1. Un Encuentro Accidentado

"Mientras el Cielo Llora"

"**Mientras el Cielo Llora"**

CAPÍTULO I: Un encuentro Accidentado

En aquella melancólica tarde, las gruesas nubes que arrastraba el colérico viento parecían anunciar tempestad, las calles en Konoha se pintaban de matices grisáceos mientras el escaso Sol se ocultaba cada vez más, haciendo un clima casi hostil.

La mayoría de los habitantes se hallaban ya en el refugio de sus hogares, y pocas eran las almas que aún rondaban por las calles.

Una de ellas, pertenecía a una pequeña y solitaria señorita, quién, al son del viento enfurecido, practicaba sus más recientes movimientos, que lejos de parecer marciales, lucían como un baile.

Poco le interesaba que la oscuridad se apoderara de todo; mucho menos aquellas persistentes gotitas que caían sobre su piel blanca cuál porcelana… Ella continuaría entrenando hasta que su cuerpo no le respondiera más.

Pero, esta vez era distinto, el cielo comenzó a tronar, gimiendo palabras amenazantes a los seres vivos, así que decidió salir de aquél bosque y se resguardó bajo la lona de una casa de té cerrada; casi podía oler el aroma sutil de las distintas hierbas que se habrían preparado aquél día…

El tiempo pasó, no se dio cuenta de cuanto. Su mirada parecía la de un felino, que reflejaba la Luna en sus ojos cristalinos en mitad de la oscuridad. Cuando despertó de aquél trance, la noche lucía todo su esplendor y la lluvia había recrudecido de manera impresionante sobre la aldea, de tal modo, que no parecía haber llovido en medio siglo.

Se levantó con cuidado, con un movimiento casi elegante. Miró desconcertada a su alrededor, sabía que la cruel lluvia probablemente iba a peor… No tenía opción, comenzó a correr, pisando inevitablemente algunos charcos helados, procurando no resbalar en el camino.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia continuaría cayendo a lo largo de la noche, empapando toda su ropa, ajustándola a su figura, mientras el viento soplaba histérico, erizando su piel delicada.

De pronto, algo inesperado sucedió: mientras corría por las calles empedradas, un montículo de tierra que no notó la hizo caer al piso, apenas alcanzó a colocar sus manos para no lastimarse aún más… No se dio cuenta que desafortunadamente el daño estaba hecho, su tobillo vislumbraba al menos un esguince a causa de aquél descuido.

Lamentándose por su falta de cuidado, no hizo más que sentarse y frotar su tobillo, en mitad de aquél diluvio… Algunas lágrimas que se fundieron con la lluvia recorrieron sus mejillas, lágrimas llenas de frustración.

"¿Por qué todo debe salir mal?"

Ajeno a ella, un chico de cabello oscuro y rasgos pronunciados caminaba por las calles de aquél pueblo, los mechones de cabello color ébano desordenados a causa de la lluvia; él emprendía una marcha tranquila, como si fuera medio día en mitad del verano… Las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantaloncillo y la mirada fija hacia delante, sin saber siquiera que miraba, como en un sueño.

Al pasar por una calle aparentemente desierta, notó indiferente que alguien estaba sobre el piso… ¿Sollozando? Hizo una mueca de molestia y volteó por unos segundos la mirada… Segundos que no olvidaría jamás… Esos momentos en los que la luz y oscuridad se encontraron uno en otro por vez primera.

Ambos dejaron de sentir la lluvia sobre sus cuerpos, sólo un golpe sobre el pecho, algo más que jugaba en sus estómagos y una brisa tropical que invadió sus rostros…

"¿Podría ser… Algo más?"

Él detuvo su marcha. Ella dejó de lamentarse; los ojos penetrantes de muchacho miraron los ojos lastimosos de la chica y sin saber como o porque se acercó a ella…

-Hyuuga… ¿Estás bien? – Pronunció fríamente hincándose a su lado

-Uchiha-san… - Bajó la mirada –E-estaré bien… - Se apoyó sobre el piso e intentó incorporarse, sin éxito

-Está bien – él se puso fácilmente en pie – Si eso dices… - La miró desde arriba, mientras ella aún hacía un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie

-P-por supuesto, y-yo…- Dijo con dificultad

-Mírate, Aún así… - Le interrumpió, para luego detenerse en mitad de la oración, luciendo una sonrisa irónica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola, sin mirarla… Tal vez porque no quería ceder a la magia de aquellos ojos perlados que contrastaban con la noche.

-¡Uchiha-san! – Exclamó con una cara anonadada - ¿P-por qué?... –

-No estás en condición de andar por ahí tu sola – Replicó fríamente

Sin cruzar más palabras, más que miradas confundidas, la llevó entre sus brazos hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Hyuuga. Sasuke procedió a bajarla con cuidado, mientras ella parecía no poder mirarlo, un rubor casi invisible cubrió su rostro.

-Etto… Gracias… - Hizo una leve reverencia a manera de agradecimiento

-No importa. – La miró despreocupado – Hinata-san… - Dudó si continuar o no – No mencionemos nada de esto de ahora en adelante – Despegó su mirada, para fijarla en el cielo oscuro, ella se sorprendió y no dijo nada, sólo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza

-B-buenas noches… Sasuke-san –

Ambos se distanciaron, aparentemente indiferentes, pero por dentro una misma sensación comenzaba a carcomerles, una misma pregunta…

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pensaron casi al mismo tiempo, ninguno de ellos dormiría aquella noche, que parecía tan vacía… Sin saberlo, ya tenían algo en común y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez el próximo encuentro ya no sería tan casual, ni tan accidentado.

De esa manera, otro día se fue, un día nuevo estaba por llegar… ¿Quién tomaría la iniciativa? Solamente algo era seguro, la conversación pendiente no quedaría así.

Otra ocasión pronto nacería.


	2. El Hechizo de la Lluvia

Buen día

Buen día.

Muchas gracias a todos por las lecturas y por los reviews. Como verán, no es mi estilo escribir como narrador omnipresente, generalmente me gusta más escribir en primera persona, pero ya llevaba tiempo queriendo probar algo distinto.

Sin más demora, el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos

CAPÍTULO II: El Hechizo de la Lluvia

Tres días habían transcurrido en rutina, sin novedades; hasta que una mañana fresca llegó. No había una nueva misión, ni siquiera el Sol había salido aún, no porque no amaneciera, sino porque era visible que aquel día el astro rey no tenía ánimo suficiente como para salir de entre las nubes que lo ocultaban.

Así, dentro de la mansión de los Hyuuga, la chica de piel blanca y los ojos cristalinos se disponía a emprender su marcha para llegar al punto usual de entrenamiento, nada extraordinario.

Que día tan frío. - Se dijo a sí misma, mirando hacia el cielo antes de comenzar su ardua rutina

Ya era más de medio día y a la vez que el viento barría con algunas hojas, Hinata lucía tan enfocada como cualquier otro día y en cualquier otro clima, ni siquiera el viento helado la inmutaba un momento, al menos así parecía…

Hinata-san… - Escuchó una voz llamándola, pero ella ya sabía de quién se trataba, y recordando aquella noche hace tres días, poco a poco volteó su mirada

¡Ah!... Sasuke-san… - Entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda – B-buen día… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó sonriendo amablemente

Al ver como esa sonrisa que floreció en sus labios iluminaba todo su rostro, el chico quedó abstraído por un momento de sus pensamientos, tan sólo mirando a aquella chica tímida que no decía más. Mientras tanto, ambos recordaban lo sucedido aquella noche, sin comprender con claridad aún.

Nada de importancia… - Dijo finalmente

Etto… E-está bien… - Respondió tímidamente

Hinata-san… ¿Te importaría acompañarme a comer? – Soltó Sasuke con un gesto aparentemente indiferente, la reacción proveniente de ella no se hizo esperar…

P-por supuesto… Sasuke-san… - Replicó jugando con sus dedos índices y bastante sonrojada

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos, bajo la creciente amenaza de lluvia, dirigiéndose hacia el muy conocido Ichiraku, sin pensar que más tarde, la lluvia volvería a hacer de las suyas sobre la aldea

Sasuke-san… ¿N-no crees que lloverá de nuevo? – Preguntó Hinata, tratando de romper el silencio que para aquél punto era muy incómodo

Hmmph… Probablemente – Miró al cielo, mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras continuaba caminando al lado de la Hyuuga con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

Al llegar, el aroma a ramen los invitaba a sentarse y disfrutar de un buen tazón, el mismo ambiente era cálido en comparación al de afuera.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se cruzaban sin razón aparente, si las miradas hablaran, cualquiera hubiera apostado que había algo más, que dentro de ellos ya crecía insistente un gran cariño, raíz fuerte del amor; pero de eso no se daban cuenta…

Cuando un roce de manos llegó… Hinata sintió sobre su piel fría aquella mano cálida, sin pensarlo más, miró a su acompañante, quién le dirigió una mirada incomprensible para ella, esa mirada estaba cargada de fuego interno, una creciente necesidad de transmitirle el calor que cada vez más se acrecentaba en su cuerpo cuando la miraba.

¡Hinata, Sasuke! – Gritó un muchacho rubio a sus espaldas, provocando que ambos separaran manos rápidamente -¿Por qué no me invitaron a venir con ustedes?

N-Naruto-kun… Gomen - Se ruborizó mientras le sonreía tímidamente, mientras Sasuke observaba, podría decirse que un infarto casi lo atacaba por dentro

Usuratonkachi… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó fulminando al rubio con la mirada

Buscaba a Sakura-chan… - Se rascó la nuca mientras entrecerraba los ojos - ¿Pero ustedes que hacen aquí tan solos? – Preguntó sin ironía alguna, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron

Etto… Naruto-kun… - Hinata sonrió nerviosa

Pues comer… ¿Qué otra cosa haríamos? – Interfirió Sasuke, respondiendo sarcásticamente

Un trueno. Sus oídos retumbaban, al parecer había sido cerca; era un anuncio inequívoco de la venidera tormenta que ya los acechaba, sin decir más, Naruto se disculpó y echó a correr a su departamento. Automáticamente, sus miradas se juntaban de nuevo.

Una sonrisa irónica se pintó en el rostro del Uchiha, quien miraba hacia fuera, contemplando como algunas gotas comenzaban a teñir la tierra más oscura.

Sasuke-san… Fue realmente… M-muy amable de tu parte e-el invitarme – Agachó un poco la cabeza, debido al furioso sonrojo que cada palabra le causaba – Creo que… Ya es t-tiempo de regresar a casa. – Suspiró finalmente

Bien, te acompañaré – Afirmó sin voltear a mirarla –No sea que vuelvas a caer en plena lluvia – Soltó son sarcasmo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa

A-arigatou… Sasuke-san… - Asintió con la cabeza muy avergonzada.

Caminaron a una marcha normal, mientras la lluvia caía ligera sobre ambos. En un momento, estando a poca distancia de la mansión Hyuuga, Sasuke se detuvo en seco bajo el domo de una casa, siguiéndolo en su marcha, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

¿E-estás bien… Sasuke-san? – Le miró dudosa

Al parecer sí – Replicó rápidamente

Luz y oscuridad, sobreviviendo juntos como día y noche… Sin quererlo, sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro; él se aproximó a ella, acortando visiblemente la distancia entre ellos. Silencio. Silencio interrumpido sólo por el viento furioso que revoloteaba sus cabellos y el caer de las gotas al suelo, que cada vez era más audible.

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha tomó la mano de Hinata, aquella mano que a pesar de parecerle tan delicada, sabía asestar bien los golpes. Hinata lucía un gesto sorprendido, pero las perlas en sus ojos brillaban más que nunca; tímidamente tomó la otra mano del chico, sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento.

La chica podía sentir cada latido de su corazón que bombeaba con fuerza, casi golpeando su pecho, el chico acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo que cada cálida exhalación se sintiera sobre su rostro, su corazón latía impaciente, inquieto por algo más…

Sin decir nada, Hinata cerró los ojos lentamente, al observarla, Sasuke supo lo que tenía que hacer… Y en un momento sus labios se juntaron a los de la Hyuuga para formar aquél primer beso entre ellos; para hacer que naciera un nuevo camino para los dos… Más que eso.

"Te encontré así… Bajo la lluvia; Y bajo la lluvia nuestro amor crece ya"

Es una lástima cuando aquellos momentos deben culminarse… No por falta de cariño, sino por la constante presión del tiempo que incordia a aquellos que están más enamorados.

Sasuke… san… Y-yo… - Pronunció la chica con dificultad, instantáneamente él tocó sus labios con su dedo índice, cesando cualquier duda – Sasuke-kun… - Susurró mientras él la abrazó espontáneamente

La sonrisa en los labios de Hinata fácilmente contrastaba con aquel día lluvioso sobre la hoja… Ya no sentía frío, ya no sentía el temor… Sólo la expectativa de un nuevo día.

Se despidieron en la esquina de la mansión… Al parecer nadie rondaba las calles bajo aquel aguacero que no parecía dar señales de parar pronto. Sasuke la miraba fijamente, con un gesto serio… Acarició la mejilla de Hinata y se despidió de ella con un beso fugaz en la frente.

La sombra de su cabello alcanzaba a cubrir un poco de sus ojos, pero sin embargo, el Uchiha menor mostraba un visible brillo en la mirada, una sonrisa verdadera cruzó sus labios, mientras se alejaba de la chica… Aquél simple gesto en él, hizo que Hinata Hyuuga sintiera algo por dentro, era curiosidad… Curiosidad de saber más de ese muchacho al que nadie parecía conocer.

Esbozando una sonrisa, se dispuso a entrar en su casa. No sabía entonces que alguien lo había observado todo desde una ventana en la mansión… ¿Qué sería de su dulce secreto ahora? El secreto que su corazón debía guardar un poco más.


	3. Llanto Compartido

CAPÍTULO III: Un llanto compartido

CAPÍTULO III: Un llanto compartido

Un día de aquellos en los que todo parece ser premeditado, las nubes se juntaban para planear sus próximas maniobras dramáticas y misteriosas sobre el país del fuego… Y en la hoja no era la excepción, el cielo lucía alborotado, más no aún lo suficiente como para dejar caer sus infinitas gotas sobre la aldea.

A tempranas horas de la mañana, Hinata Hyuuga esperaba ya en el usual campo de entrenamiento a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes la apoyarían en su entrenamiento como muchas otras veces, y mientras ella se preparaba para la llegada de sus compañeros, pensaba en lo extraño de aquella pequeña nubla matinal, que no era tan usual.

De pronto, despertándose rápidamente de sus pensamientos, supo percibir una presencia muy familiar para ella, que estaba a punto de encontrarse justo en aquél lugar.

Hinata, buenos días – Saludó aquella voz

Shino-kun, buen día – Sonrió a manera de cortesía

Lamento la tardanza, pero han sucedido cosas que no esperábamos – Dijo con seriedad

¿Q-qué sucede? – Preguntó asustada

Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – Replicó tranquilizándola un poco – Sucede que Kiba y Akamaru han sido severamente heridos en su última misión – Soltó serenamente

¿Kiba-kun?... – Agachó un poco la cabeza – Ya veo…

Es por eso que no vendrá a entrenar – Aclaró – A decir verdad, yo tampoco podré ayudarte en otro par de días, ya que he sido asignado a una misión con Shikamaru y Kurenai-sensei, al parecer en búsqueda de un antídoto para Kiba y Akamaru

Entonces tal vez yo podría… -

Deberías quedarte aquí por si te requieren – Interrumpió sutilmente – Tranquilízate, Kiba y Akamaru están bien atendidos

Está bien… - Dejó caer con un poco de resignación

Deberías pedir que alguien te ayudara a supervisar tu entrenamiento para que no te descuides en caso de que no te asignen una misión - Sugirió

Pero, Shino-kun… Y-yo… No imagino quien pudiera ayudarme… - Contestó cabizbaja

Es tu decisión, Hinata – Concluyó finalmente – Cuida de ti, nos vemos – Se despidió mientras se retiraba hacia la salida de la villa

Aquél día entrenó hasta entrada la tarde, pensaba que estaría mejor sola… ¿O quizá no? Y aunque mil y un nombres le rondaron por la cabeza para suplir la falta de sus compañeros y de su propia sensei, no encontraba a la persona apropiada que podría apoyarla tal y como ella quisiera.

¿Le pediría ayuda a su primo? Tal vez no… Es decir, aquel chico tendría sus propios asuntos, sus propias misiones que atender y sus propios camaradas ¿Por qué razón preferiría entrenar con su prima? En eso pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, cuando sintió que el ambiente comenzó a refrescar notablemente; no era para menos, las nubes iniciaban su procedimiento usual vespertino: cubrir al Sol lo más que pudieran y barrer con las hojas sueltas… Aunque también despertaba sensaciones extrañas en algunos.

Y mientras el viento continuaba revoloteando las ideas de la pequeña señorita de piel blanquizca y jugando con las sensaciones de quien ya se cruzaba en su camino, sus mejillas nuevamente recobraron el calor al mirarlo; Así es, el único Uchiha en Konoha, quien se había detenido al notarla acercarse.

Sasuke-kun… Buenas tardes – Saludó esbozando una tierna sonrisa

Hinata, tiempo sin verte – Se aproximó a ella

Supe que… Habías salido de misión con Naruto-kun

Así es…

El aire continuaba corriendo, pero ellos no parecían tener alguna prisa; tal vez era únicamente que sus miradas se hallaban perdidas dentro de los ojos del otro, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer realmente, no es que la situación les molestara… Lo único más verdadero que el amor naciente que surgía de sus miradas y sonrisas, era la infinita curiosidad que sentían; el porque del calor dentro de sus almas al encontrarse.

Sasuke-kun… - Por fin el silencio se rompía a trozos pequeños e inciertos

Dime, Hinata – Contestó acercándose un poco más a ella, en mitad de aquella calle desierta

Me preguntaba si… - Dudó continuar - ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento? – Soltó sin apartar su vista, pero visiblemente más sonrojada

Es eso… Bien – Le dirigió una sutil sonrisa, sin despegar su mirada aún.

. . . Gracias. . – Sonrió a su vez ella, dejando un largo silencio delante de ellos

De pronto, en mitad de aquella lucha de miradas y el silencio, sin darle tiempo a responder a la chica, él la rodeo con sus brazos afectuosamente y le robó uno de aquellos besos efusivos y espontáneos. Sin previo aviso, la lluvia comenzó a caer poco a poco sobre la aldea; tal y como un aviso de las nuevas cosechas que habrían de venir…

Sin desearlo, se separaron lentamente para continuar su camino hacia la mansión Hyuuga, pero al intentar reanudar el camino, alguien más se les unió.

¿Qué tal Uchiha?... Hinata-sama – Se hizo notar Neji, de ninguna manera amistosamente hacia Sasuke

Neji-onisan… - Dejó caer Hinata sorprendida

Vaya buena tarde, Hyuuga – Replicó sarcásticamente el Uchiha

Hmm… Hinata-sama, es hora de que regresemos a casa – La miró con serenidad

E-está bien… Onisan – Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volteando la mirada hacia Sasuke

Entonces así será, Hinata – Confirmó, picando un poco al Hyuuga, ella sólo le replicó con una sonrisa discreta como respuesta

La lluvia continuaba cayendo a poco sobre Konoha, mientras Hinata iba tomada del brazo de su primo mientras se dirigían de vuelta a casa… ¿Pero por qué se sentían tan incómodos? Y es que no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra en cinco minutos

Hinata-sama, solamente debería tener cuidado con aquella compañía – Soltó Neji cortando el silencio

¿A qué te refieres, onisan? – Preguntó haciéndose desentendida

Veamos… Hace algunos días, Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que cuide de ti – Volteó la mirada hacia ella – Al parecer observó algo que lo inquietó… Con respecto a Uchiha Sasuke,

Pero… Él y yo…

Por favor no continúes- Dijo deteniéndose bajo el toldo de la entrada hacia el jardín de la mansión, fijando la mirada en ella – Solamente… Es mi deber – concluyó, haciéndola pasar al jardín

Neji… - Intentó fijar su mirada tal y como él lo hacía en ella, pero no pudo, así que continuaron su camino para entrar a la mansión

No había otra razón para que no pudiese mirar a su primo más que un extraño brillo que Hinata había visto en su mirada, y no sabría como interpretarla, una vez más sentía que todo se había quedado en nada; y no se sentía capaz de hablar con Sasuke acerca de ellos, porque precisamente nada más había sucedido… Y es que si sus horarios no concordaban, sus misiones les impedían verse o… Sencillamente a la heredera del clan más noble de Konoha no se le permitiría "ir y mezclar su sangre" con nadie que su padre no hubiera aprobado. Por más que lo pensaba en aquella noche que cada vez se hacía más profunda, no encontraba razón alguna para que su padre desconfiara de ella.

En la mente de Hinata, mil imágenes le daban vueltas: aquellas miradas que la veían con un brillo diferente… Casi lascivo y en su ventana mil gotitas dibujadas en formas extrañas como sus sentimientos. No tan lejos, en alguna recamara aledaña alguien también miraba la ventana, pensando en ella; En alguna otra ventana, recargado… El muchacho de cabellos tan negros y mirada oscura también lanzaba sus pensamientos hacia la mansión de los Hyuuga.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente me haces sentir?"

Tres pensamientos separados, diferentes como nubes y tan iguales como gotas sobre el concreto… Mientras el llanto lluvioso parecía desahogar la presión e incertidumbre de tres personas que miraban el pintarse gotas sobre sus ventanas…

FIN CAP. III


End file.
